


Under A Blue Moon I Saw You

by LaVidaLoki779



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, And I want his face broken, Artist Steve Rogers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Best Friends, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Grim Reaper, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brock Rumlow is a fucking asshole, Bucky Barnes secretly loves Demi Lovato, Bucky don't give a fuck about what peoole think, Bucky sings like an Angel, Bullying, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Do you believe in Time travel?, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Double Life, Dropping hints, Drowning, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Friendship, Grim Reapers, Hanging Out, Heaven, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Lies but the truth comes, M/M, Male Friendship, Nerd Bucky Barnes, New Friends, Nicknames, People Change People, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Possible spoilers in tags, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prom, Protective Bucky Barnes, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Sad and Happy ending, Sadness, Science Nerd Bucky Barnes, Shy Steve Rogers, Shyness, Skinny Steve, Sleepovers, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Heaven, Slice of Life, Some Donnie Darko shit, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve is such a sweetie, Strange things, Strangers, Teasing, Teenage Dorks, Texting, Thick thigh save lives, Violence, Virgin Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, answers, fluff overload, here, i can't, thighs of betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVidaLoki779/pseuds/LaVidaLoki779
Summary: Steve Rogers is constantly tortured by kids at school. But when one of his bullies tries to take it too far, he's saved by his new friend, Bucky. Their friendship grows along with a series of strange, but ultimately happy events.





	1. New Friend/Brock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve makes a new friend on the Bus. Brock is an asshole. Warning, violence and attempted sexual assault, ahead.

 

 

> _Under a blue moon I saw you_  
>  _So soon you'll take me_  
>  _Up in your arms_  
>  _Too late to beg you or cancel it_  
>  _Though I know it must be the killing time_  
>  _Unwillingly mine_
> 
> -" _The Killing Moon_ " by Echo & The Bunnymen

 

**

Steve swallowed a hard lump in his throat, as he climbed onto the school bus. He knew exactly who would be on there.

He climbed up the steps and kept his head down, clutching his books tight to his chest. He dodged paper wads and winced at the loud laughter and screams of everyone on there.

He quickly found his usual seat, and scooted as close to the window as he could. But his breath hitched when he heard a familiar voice yell "Yo, Stevie!" Brock Rumlow.

 _'Ignore it, Steve.'_ He told himself. It works most of the time, but even then, Brock and his friends are persistent.

He just kept his eyes fixed out on the window, and he heard him yell again. "Stevie! What's up man?! You look lonely, how 'bout I come over there?!"

 _'No. Leave me alone.'_ Then he heard someone calmly ask "Excuse me?"  
Steve looked up, and there was a [boy](https://encrypted-tbn2.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQCa0771iQxIUXRcsXkDxagFwWIrzoffGdEGve8tA5BjxFy6hg9) standing there. Steve had never seen him before, but he looked like he wouldn't hurt him.

The boy was tall, has some color to his skin, opposite to Steve's paleness. He had short, messy yet neat brown hair, striking blue eyes, and a warm smile.

He asked "I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you, but um...Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Steve shook his head and said "N-No, I don't mind. Go ahead."

The boy's smile grew and he said "Thanks." Before plopping down next to him. _'He sure is attractive'_ Steve thought.

Then he thought about how quickly Brock and his friends would get to him. He'd be popular. _'He'd be tainted by them'_.

Brock kept yelling at Steve, even trying to throw things at him. The boy turned around and looked at Brock, giving him a dirty look, before turning back to Steve.

He leaned over and asked "Friends of yours?"

Steve just shook his head, and the boy nodded. He said "I know how you feel...Used to get shit back in the day...I was chubbier back then, but I guess puberty finally took a likin' to me...I'm James by the way, but I go by Bucky."

Steve nodded and smiled a little. "I'm Steve."

Bucky smiled and said "It's nice to meet ya, Steve."

**

They were quiet the rest of the way, until Steve asked "Are um...You new here?"

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah...Why, you wanna show me the ropes?"

Steve smiled a little and said "I-If you want, sure."

Bucky smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

**

With Steve's help, he showed him around before the first class started. Bucky looked at his schedule and asked "What classes do you got?"

Steve showed him his schedule, and Bucky smiled. "I have 3 classes with you."

Steve blushed a little and asked "Really?"

Bucky chuckled and said "Yeah."

Steve showed him and then Steve said "Oh.."

The first be rang, and they were off to class.

**

Steve spent the first 2 periods, thinking about Bucky. He was really nice. He didn't pay any attention to Brock or his friends.

While thinking about his new friend, Steve had paper thrown at him, pencils, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't react, he'd be fine, right?

**

Steve was happy when it was time for Art. Steve loves Art, it's a big part of his life. When he walked in, he saw Bucky sitting at the group of tables where Steve sits.

Steve smiled and went over to sit at his spot, across from Bucky. Bucky smiled and said "Hey, what's up?"

Steve said "Um...I have this class?"

Bucky chuckled and Steve blushed. He asked "So...Do you like Art?"

Bucky shrugged and said "I dunno, I like it, I guess. Never got too into it, but I think it's cool..." Then the blond watched the corner of the brunettes mouth pulled up into a little smirk, and he said "I guess I'm more of a Science guy, I dunno...How 'bout you?"

Steve smiled and said "I love Art...I really wanna be an artist someday. I just hope it could workout."

Bucky smiled and said "I think it would...I'd like to see what you can do."

Throughout the whole period, Bucky watched as Steve drew. They didn't have a certain assignment, the teacher just let them draw and do whatever.

Bucky looked fascinated by Steve working. After he'd be done with a picture, he let Bucky look at them. He smiled and said "Wow...You're really good, Stevie."

Steve blushed a little at the compliment and the nickname. Then he let out a small "Thank you.", smiling. Then he went back to work.

**

When it was time for lunch, Steve was starving. Even if lunch food isn't all that great, especially for his problem prone body, he couldn't wait to eat. What are they having for lunch again today? Eww, tomato soup. No thank you.

That's when he realized he really has to go pee. So he went to the closest bathroom, took care of his business at one of the urinals, and then washed his hands. After rinsing his hands, he grabbed a couple paper towels, and dried his hands off. When he looked up at the mirror, he saw Brock standing there.

Steve must have not heard him come in. But he stood there, smiling. Steve froze and Brock said "Heyyy buddy! Wasn't 'xpectin you in here...How are you?"

Steve didn't say anything and that's when Brock stepped forward and that's when Steve quickly turned around, his back now pressed against the sink.

Brock's smile grew and he said "I always wondered 'bout you, Stevie...Runnin' around here like a goddamn fairy, I always thought you were a little faggot."

Then he pulled something out of his pocket, and that's when Steve saw him flip open a pocket knife. His heart dropped to his feet, and he pointed it over at Steve, and said "But now? I'm gonna see for myself...Now you be a good boy and don't scream, don't run, or I'll slash your scrawny fuckin' neck."


	2. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violence ahead in this chapter. Bucky comes and saves the day.

Steve tried to back up, try to get it to where she could be able to bolt out of the bathroom, as fast as his wheezing lungs could let him.

He put and put his hands up in defense. He swallowed and said "B-Brock...Hey man, this...This isn't you...You really wouldn't do this, would you?"

Brock then shrugged, the knife still pointed up. Steve's eyes quickly flocked over from the knife, then back to Brock. He said "Maybe not...But you've always been a major pain in my ass, since the 3rd grade, buddy boy...I always thought about doin' somethin' like this...So to answer your question, yeah, I guess I am."

Brock stepped forward, and Steve quickly to the side, taking a big step. Brock smiled and said "C'mon now, Baby...Don't make this any harder, for yourself...Just be a good boy, and come over. Come to Daddy-"

Before he could finish, Steve quickly jumped towards him, kicking him in the groin, making him double over. Steve took the opportunity to take the knife from him, and brought it down hard, into his leg. Twisting it so it couldn't heal.

Brock cried out in pain, holding his injured leg. Steve then turned and started running. He ran out of the bathroom, and started down the hall, but lost his footing, and tripped. Sending him flying down to the ground, landing with a loud thud.

He groaned and started getting up, but thats when Brock grabbed him. He clamped a hand over his mouth and hissed "You little fuckin' bitch...You're gonna regret that. Now c'mon, I ain't don't with you, yet."

He hauled Steve up, dragging him back towards the bathroom, Steve screaming being muffled by Brock's hand. Steve kicked and flailed, and scratched to get free, but he was just wearing himself out. 

There was hardly anyone around, but Steve prayed someone would help him. When Brock dragged him back in there, he threw Steve up against the wall, then quickly wrapped his hands around his throat, squeezing tight.

Steve's eyes went wide, and he started struggling to breathe, pulling at Brock's hands to pull him off.

Brock leaned in and said "I thought about goin' easy on ya...But after that little stunt you just pulled...No fuckin' way, now." He tightened his hold, and Steve really started panicking. He needed his inhaler, which was safely tucked into his backpack, which was sitting inside his locker. 

Steve tried to say something, but Brock just smiled. He said "I'm gonna make you regret your Mama ever letting your worthless ass, live." Then he let go, and Steve gasped loudly. He dropped to the floor, holding himself up by holding onto the sink, hanging his head.

He started coughing and gasping, trying to get his breathing back under control, tears pooling in his eyes. Next thing he knows, Brock his grabbing at his ankle, and started yanking him back.

The pull caused Steve's grip on the sink to slip, his torso dropping onto the slippery bathroom floor. Blood was seipping from Brock's leg where the blond had stabbed him, but he paid no mind to that. 

Steve quickly tried to squirm his way out of the bigger mans hold, but Brock was stronger. He just chuckled the moved, before kicking Steve in the stomach, _hard_.

All the wind got knocked out of Steve, and Brock did it again. Then he said "Oh no you don't, I got you now...C'mon Baby, let's have some fun." 

He then dragged Steve over to the handicapped stall, not bothering to close and lock the door. It appeared he was just gonna make this quick. When the got I'm there, Brock punched Steve across his face. Pain blooding across his cheek. 

Steve yelped like a frightened dog, and Brock punched him again, to shut him up. Then a third time. Steve started getting dizzy, his vision going in and out, and he didn't know how many more hits it could take, before Steve's lights flip out, completely.

Brock, who was now towering above Steve, smirked. Then started working his belt undone, saying "Now let's see what that pretty little mouth can do, huh? Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

Steve closed his eyes, that's when he heard something. Then he heard someone say " _Get the fuck off him!_ " He quickly opened his eyes, and Bucky was standing there.

Steve couldn't believe it. Bucky was here. And he was roughly grabbing at Brock, yanking him away from the blond. Steve had moved, cowering next to the toilet. He watched in awe as Bucky threw Brock against the wall, quickly punching him in the face.

From what Steve could see, Bucky was strong. He's gotta be at least 6'0" tall, compared to Brock's 5'10". His arms were big and strong, nicely toned. Steve saw the way his bicep flexed as he'd pull his arm back, and punch Brock.

His shoulders were broad, but less, compared to what Steve has seen with most of the guys who play sports, here. And his thighs, _goodness_. His thighs were a little thick, but defintely toned, pretty good. He was _strong_. He wasn't beefy, but he was definitely strong. 

He stopped punching Brock, who groaned in pain. He quickly looked back at Steve, mouthing _'you okay?'_

Steve nodded, and so did Bucky. Then he turned back to Brock, and said " _Touch him again, and you're dead_." His voice low, and venomous.

Then a teachee ran in and asked "What the Hell is going on in here?!"

Bucky gestured to Brock and said "I went to go to my locker and get something, when I heard fighting. Like someone was getting hit or somethin'. So I checked it out, and he was beating up on my friend, and was gonna rape him...I stopped him before he could."

The teacher's eyes widened in surprise, and her jaw dropped. She then looked at Brock and said "Why, I never!.." She then tugged on Brock's shirt and said "You are coming with me, right now, Mister Rumlow! You have no idea what kind of mess you're in now, thinking you could hurt that poor boy, _I'm calling the Police!_ " 

Another teacher came in and asked "Leslie, what's happening??"

She pushed Brock towards him, and said "Take him to the office. Have Principal Fury call the Police, for assault and attempted rape! And call an ambulance too!"

The teacher then nodded and took Brock away. She then turned to and they both came over to Steve. Bucky crouched down near Steve, and asked "Steve? Stevie, you okay?"

Steve nodded, then started crying. He quickly clung to Bucky, balling his hand in his shirt. Steve was bleeding a little from where Brock had punched him, which he's sure is on Bucky's shirt now. But Bucky doesn't care.

Bucky wrapped his arms around the blonds frail body, and said "Hey now, hey...Shhhh, it's okay...It's okay, I gotcha, shhhh. It's okay."

The teacher with them said "Alright, let's get him to the nurse, so she can look at him before the ambulance comes. I'll call his mother."

Bucky nodded and then he looked down at Steve. He said "Alright buddy, we gotta get you up now, okay? In gonna carry you, is that okay?"

Steve nodded, and Bucky said "Alright, now hold on tight, okay? 1..2..3." He carefully started scooping the blond up in his arms, Steve clinging to him, wrapping his thin arms around Bucky's neck.

He carried Steve out of the bathroom, Bridal style, and they started moving to the office. A few of the students were watching what was happening, but Steve didn't care. He clung to his friend, his crying lessening to sobbing. He said "Thank you...Thank you, thank you so much..."

Bucky said "No problem, Buddy. We'll getcha looked at, don't worry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THICC THIGHS SAVE LIVES, AMIRITE?? :D. *Ba Dum Tss*


	3. Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets taken to the hospital to get checked out. Fluff ahead :D.

After Bucky carried him into the Nurses room in the main office, he carefully sat Steve down. Her jaw dropped when she saw Steve, the bruises on his face beggining to darken. She asked "Goodness, What happened??"

Bucky said "He got beat up...some guy beat him up, and was about to do worse...I got there just in time."

She quickly came over and carefully examined his face. She said "Here sweetheart, I'm gonna get you some ice, okay?"

Steve nodded, still sobbing. Bucky sat right next to him, gently rubbing Steve's upper back, worry all over his face. A stranger who he just met hours ago. Sitting with him, and comforting him. Maybe out of pity, Steve didn't know. 

His crying got worse, and he started wheezing. Uh oh. Bucky asked "Steve? Hey, hey, you alright?"

Steve shook his head, trying to speak, but couldn't. Then Bucky turned to the Nurse and said "Hey! Something's wrong, he can't breathe!"

She looked and said "He's Asthmatic, he needs his inhaler. I got one of his spare one, he's in here pretty often." She quickly dug around until she found it, quickly running before handing it to Bucky.

Bucky took is and quickly shook it up before taking Steve's hand, and placing it his. He quickly brought it up to his mouth, pumping it a couple times. He put it down and was still panting a little.

Bucky said "Steve. Hey, Stevie, looks t me." The blond looked over at him and Bucky said "Deep breaths. Follow me." 

Steve mimicked as Bucky took deep, slow breaths in, and then slowing exhaling out, repeating. Steve has tried doing self control with it before, but it hardly ever works. But after a few times of doing it with Bucky, it was working.

Buckt rubbed his back and smiled. "There ya go, nice and easy, that's it...Better?" 

Steve nodded and he thanked the Nurse, before taking the ice. He gently pressed the ice pack to his face where he was hit, wincing at the cold.

**

When his Ma got her, she practically ran to him, hugging him tight. She said "Oh...Oh thank God...I was so scared Baby, are you alright?"

Steve hugged her back and said "Yeah, Ma, I'm fine."

She pulled back and said "Well you certainly don't look it! I should rip that boys head off!"

Steve chuckled and said "I know, Ma. But honestly, I'm alright.." Then he looked over at Bucky and smiled. He said "He saved me."

She then turned and looked at Bucky, before quickly engulfing him in a hug. He was definitely surprised by it, and Steve chuckled. Then she pulled back and smiled. She said "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Sarah Rogers."

Bucky smiled and said "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Rogers. I'm Bucky."

She then hugged him again and said "You saved my baby...Thank you, so much, I don't know what I'd do without him."

Steve groaned and said "Maa-a-aaa!"

She broke the hug and said "Oh hush Steven, can't I thank him? Oh my Lord, you are so handsome!"

Bucky smiled, and Steve could see that he was starting to blush. Then he said "Thank you.."

She said "Oh you're quite welcome Hun. What happens now?"

They both shrugged and then Principal Fury stepped in. He said "Alright, the Police are here. After they mirandize Brock, they'll take him into custody. Steve, would you like the Ambulance, or be taken by your mom?"

Steve said "My mom..I-If that's okay?" 

He nodded and said "Alright. I'll have officers escort you, then they can take tour statement. Take it easy, okay?"

Steve nodded and said "Yes Sir...Hey um, is it okay of he comes with me?" Pointing over to Bucky.

Fury looked over at him, then back at Steve. Steve said "H-He was the one who stopped Brock.."

Then Fury nodded and said "Okay, fine with me. Take care." Then he walked out.

**

When they walked out to leave the office, Brock was standing there, his hands cuffed behind his back, and an officer mirandizing him.

Brock didn't so much as look at Steve when they walked by...Which was a little strange, but just fine with Steve. He just wanted to get the Hell out of there.

**

When they got to the hospital, the officers that followed them there, took his statement, and asked a few questions. They asked Sarah and Bucky some too.

TThen a doctor checked him out, and told Steve he was lucky. Brock was very close to hitting him in his temple. The softest part of the skull.

And if Brock had hit a few more times, it could've possibly killed him. And he asked about a concussion, but Steve said he felt alright, just a little dizzy.

He checked Steve's eyes and a did a couple more things, before saying "Alright Steve. You seem alright, but you will be dizzy for a little while. I'll prescribe some medication for your dizziness, and you're free to go. Just take it easy, alright?"

He nodded and said "Yes Sir. Thank you." Then he walked off.

Sarah leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Steve's head, and said "I'm gonna go find a restroom real quick, okay sweetheart? I'll be right back." 

Steve nodded, and she walked off. Leaving him and Bucky alone. Bucky asked "You alright?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, I guess so...Just spooked, I guess.."

Bucky nodded and said "That's not a bad thing...Thankfully I got there when I did, I wanted to kick that motherfucker's nuts into his throat...I didn't know it was you at first, but the when I saw you in the stall...I got a little spooked, too...But I'm glad you're alright."

Steve smiled a little and said "Thank you."

Bucky returned a smile and said "Anytime...You really stabbed him in his leg?"

Steve chuckled and nodded. "Yep. Twisted it while it was in there, so it won't heal."

Bucky laughed and said "Wow...You're a lil badass."

Steve playfully hit him and said "Shut up."

Bucky laughed and he said "I'm serious! That took a lot of guts, I'm proud of you."

Steve nodded and then said "You don't even know me..."

Bucky smiled and said "Well...I'd like to. If that's what you want?"

Steve was a little surprised by this. He's never really had any friends before. Being the sick kid who's always in the hospital, his only friends have been Nurses and Doctors. Well, except the mean ones. But someone who is neither a Nurse or a Doctor, wants to be his friend...And Steve is out of his mind if he passes that up.

He then smiled, blushing a little, and he said "Yeah...I'd like that." 


	4. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday. Bucky invites Steve to hang out after school.

The weekend had went by in a blur. It was Friday when Steve was attacked. But he's sure everyone is buzzing about it. There hasn't been much word on Brock.

**

Steve really didn't wanna go to school. He didn't want everyone staring at him, or pitying him. _"Oh that poor boy, let's make him feel better. Even though we've never spoke 2 words to him, let's be his friend anyway, just to make him feel better."_ pfft. Forget that.

But he had to go. He misses enough school as is, just for being sick 24/7. And hopefully, Bucky's there.

**

When he got on the bus, he prepared to dodge paper wads, going deaf from everyone's screaming, as usual. That is, until he stepped on, and everything went dead silent.

Steve suddenly felt nervous, and swallowed, the silence and all eyes on him, making him extremely uncomfortable.

As he moved to his seat, everyone's eyes were still on him. So he hurried the rest of the way, and sat down. No one spoke to him or bothered him. Not even the douchebags in the back...But he could see people whispering about it. Soon, everyone went back to normal, and that's when Bucky plopped down next to him.

He smiled big and said "Hey Stevie."

Steve looked at him and smiled. "Hey...Okay, what is up with 'Stevie'?"

Bucky chuckled and shrugged. "I dunno...What _is_ up, Stevie?"

Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky said "I dunno...I just like calling you it. Why, you don't like it?"

Steve shook his head and asked "Who said I didn't? Just wondering, is all..."

Bucky smiled and said "Alright...From now on, I, and only I, will refer to you as Stevie. Only if you refer to me as either Bucky, or Buck. Deal?"

Steve smiled and said "Deal... _Buck_." 

**

While they were watching a documentary about the Vikings in World History, when a paper wad landed on his desk. Those never came as a shock to him, so he decided to ignore it. But then Steve heard someone whisper his name.

Steve then looked over, and his eyes landed on Bucky. Bucky grinned and gestured for him to open it. Steve quietly did, and then he saw it.

_**You look so bored. Soooo HI! :D.** _

Steve smiled, and looked over at Bucky. He raised his eyebrow and Bucky just shrugged. Then Steve saw there was more.

**_You wanna hang out after school, today? If not, it's cool...Figured you were in need of an adventure, I could use one myself :D._ **

Then Steve looked back over and simply nodded, telling the brunette _'yes'._

**

Steve had texted his Ma during his lunch, asking if it was okay to go with Bucky. Since he's new here, Bucky would have to follow Steve to where they'd go. She said it was alright, just so long as Steve checks in with her often, and doesn't stay out too late.

After they got out of school, Steve asked "So where do you wanna go?"

Bucky shrugged and said "I dunno...Where's the closest library at?"

Steve smiled and said "Not far, c'mon." And they started walking.

**

Steve's fingers traced along the spines of books on the current shelf he was looking at. As soon as Bucky found the science fiction and nonfiction, and he took off.

Not that Steve didn't mind, Bucky said he was a Science Geek. So Steve decided to look around the Art section.

He's found a fee books from some other sections, and found a couple Art books. When he looked for Bucky, he smiled at the sight before him. Bucky was sitting at a table, a few books in front of him, a couple of them, open.

Bucky looked up at him and smiled. He whispered "Hey...Sorry, I seriously Geek out if I see books like these. Didn't mean to leave you."

Steve chuckled and said "It's okay. What all do you have?" Bucky closed the current book he was reading, letting Steve look at it. " _I Contain Multitudes: The Microbes Within Us and a Grander View of Life_ " by Ed Yong.

Bucky grinned and said "I'm _definitely_ getting this one, for sure." Then he looked at the others. " _Parasite Rex: Inside the Bizarre World of Nature's Most Dangerous Creatures_ " by Carl Zimmer.

 _The Code of the Extraordinary Mind_ by Vishen Lakhiani. 

 _Blink_ by Malcolm Gladwell.

 _See Yourself Sensing: Redefining Human Perception_ by Madeline Schwartzman. 

 _"The Medea Hypothesis: Is Life on Earth Ultimately Self-Destructive?"_  by Peter Douglas Ward.

Steve smiled and said "Wow...You really are a Science dork." Bucky chuckled, a smile there, but nervous. Then Steve smiled and said "No, that's a good thing...Girls dig dorks."

Bucky smiled and said "And I'm sure guys do too...I hope." Steve raised an eyebrow, then it hit him. Oh... _Ohhhhh_.

Steve just nodded and smiled. "Well then in that case, guys totally dig dorks. It's really cute, actually."

Bucky grinned and asked "Really? You think so?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah. Nerds and dorks practically rule the world now, remember?"

Bucky chuckled and said "Thank you...It's gonna be hard picking, how many books can we take out?"

Steve said "I think it's 10 at the max." 

Bucky nodded and started picking. He ended up picking  _I Contain Multitudes, Parasite Rex, The Code of the Extraordinary Mind,_ and _See Yourself Sensing._

Steve picked out 5 of his own, and they checked out. Thankfully, Steve had his library card with him. When they left, Bucky smiled and said "I have a feeling we'll be going here, often." 

Steve chuckled and said "Yeah...I come here every chance I get...Never came here with anyone else, but my Ma before...Feels different."

Bucky smiled and said "Different is good...At least this one is, right?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, this is good."

Bucky's smile grew, and he said "Good." 


	5. What To Talk About While Walking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they walk back to Steve's, they talk about stuff.
> 
> (Not much of a description, but.)

Steve asked "So how did your love of Science and stuff start?" Thankfully they library they went to, has tote bags people can use when they get more than one book. Or else they'd have a blast with trying to keep the books in their arms.

Bucky chuckled and said "Well, I guess I got it from my Ma. She was great at Science. She had all kinds of books about it. Stuff like Biology, Minerals, Anatomy, Theories of Time Travel, Space, Human Perception, she loved that stuff.

My dad always loved when she would talk about it, how passionate she was about it. Sometimes when I'd get bored, or got grounded, I'd ask to read some of her books.

She let me and I made sure to take care of them, and I've read every one of 'em, cover to cover. I guess that's how it started. Never thought much about it before. But now, I could go on for hours about any subject with Science, if you wanted to deal with my yappin'."

Steve smiled and asked "So do you believe in stuff like Time Travel? Think our "brilliant minded species" could finally pull it off?"

Bucky shrugged and said "Dunno...Everyone's too busy with SnapChat, and Duck faces, to care about a breakthrough like Time Travel...Break my heart a little, actually...But I hope one day, we get there. At least before I'm dead."

Steve nodded and Bucky smiled at him. He asked "What do you think about it, Stevie? C'mon, I don't wanna argue with myself here, I'd look nuts!"

Steve laughed and he said "I dunno...Never gave it much thought really...I guess it feels like it would never happen. When I think of it, I obviously think of the future. But some other people see the future as like, the distant future, with robots, flying cars, all that. It just feels too far for us to reach."

Bucky said "Nothing's too far to reach. We got time, don't we? It could happen."

Steve smiled and said "Yeah, I guess. So where are you originally from?" 

Bucky said "Honestly? We've moved around so much, I don't know where we started...But every place we go to, I think 'I'm from here.' Then we move...I just hope Brooklyn is the last place. I'm sick of moving."

Steve nodded and he said "Well...You sound like you're from Brooklyn..." Feeling a little confused. 

Bucky said "Oh that. My parents are from Brooklyn. Wed come and visit family here, hut we never actually lived here...My God, be glad you're never around for family reunions or the Holidays, with me and my family. You'd wanna hang yourself before it even begins."

Steve laughed and said "Actually, I know exactly how you feel...A lot of my family are from Staten Island."

They both cringed and Bucky said "Yikes."

Steve nodded and said "Yeah...My cousin Damien always gives me shit for being so pale...I'd bet he'd kidnap me and force me onto a tanning bed, at gunpoint."

Bucky snorted and said "I could actually imagine that." Then he started laughing, and Steve playfully hit him in the shoulder with one of his books, and Bucky said "Ow! I'm just playin'! Don't worry, I got an uncle on my dad's side, he spends _hours_ on his fuckin' hair. Hours, and it's only like 3 inches long!

You couldn't get the man out of the bathroom if it was his own Mother's funeral, until he got his damn hair, just perfect. Drives me _nuts_ , I wanna go and just fuck it all up one day, and I will. But then everyone would probably wanna kick my ass for it, especially if we were going somewhere together."

Steve laughed and Bucky said "And I personally think you look much better, the way you are now...I think pale actually looks beautiful, depending on the person..." Then he smiled at the blond and he said "And you?... It _definitely_ looks great on you.

Steve could feel his face and neck get warm, and Bucky just smiled. He asked "Did you know, you are the cutest thing? I mean it, I thought you were adorable when I saw you on the bus, Friday...I don't mean to come off strong, and I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, but hey, I'm just speakin' the truth...I'm really glad I met you, Stevie."

Steve smiled and said "Me to, Buck."

**

When they got back to Steve's place, Steve turned to Bucky and asked "You wanna come inside for a minute? In sure my Ma won't mind, she definitely likes you." 

Bucky smiled and shrugged. "I dunno. Ask her first, just in case." 

Steve nodded, then he went and unlocked the door with his copy of their house key, and sure enough, Sarah was in the living room.

She smiled and said "Hi sweetheart, did you have fun? Oh you stopped by the library, what did you get?"

Steve smiled and said "I'll tell you in a minute. Hey um...Is it okay if Bucky comes in for a few minutes? Just to hang out a little bit, or something...He wanted me to ask you first."

She smiled and stood up. She went over to the door and smiled at Bucky. She said "Hi Bucky. You're welcome inside, you don't have to ask my permission every time if you decide to come around here, more often."

Bucky nodded and said "Well, I didn't wanna come in unless I had permission from the lovely Lady of the house, first." He smiled, and she laughed.

She said "Oh you stop that, you little charmer. Well that's very thoughtful of you. And yes, you can come in if you want." 

Steve smiled, and that's when Bucky said "Ah, wait...I'm sorry, I uh...I gotta get home now, actually. I forgot I was gonna help my Ma with dinner, I told her I wasn't gonna be gone too late, I gotta go."

Steve's smile dropped, and he felt sad. But it was nice that he helps her cook, so he didn't think too bad about it. She said "Awww, well okay. Would you liket me to give you a ride home, then? It's no trouble at all, the least I can do."

He smiled and said "Thank you, hut I don't live far. Its a 10 or 15 minute walk, at the most. But maybe tomorrow or some other time." 

Then he looked over at Steve and smiled. He said "I'll see you on the vus tomorrow, okay?"

Steve nodded and smiled. "Okay. Thanks for today, it was really fun." 

The brunette nodded and said "Yeah, me too. See ya Stevie. See ya, Mrs. Rogers!" Then turned to talk away.

Then Sarah smiled and said "Please Bucky, call me Sarah!"

Bucky lookes back and nodded. He smiled and said "Bye Stevie. Bye _Sarah_." Then turned back and walked off, towards home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just so a mess doesn't happen, I do not have anything against anyone from New York, or anywhere around it, nor do I have anything against anyone from Staten Island. I'm just putting stuff in for comedic purposes, and not to intentionally offend anyone.
> 
> I just make shit up as I go, and I'm goin' with the flowin', mothafuckas :p.
> 
> (I don't even know, my head is a mess xD)


	6. Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later. While at school, they meet Darcy Lewis. Who is completely awesome, btw :D.

It's been almost a month since Steve and Bucky met. They now have each others number, and they've been hanging out a lot more.

It feels really nice. Having a friend like Bucky. He never makes fun of Steve, except the friendly kind. Never pokes fun at his shyness or all the problems he has. He's been really great.

Steve's always been incredibly shy. He was the kid that would hide behind is Ma's legs, or freak out if she tried to leave. He was always scared of people, and nobody ever really saw him. But now that he's got Bucky as his friend, he doesn't really feel that way, anymore.

Ever since their trip to the library together, they've both yapped on about the books they've gotten. Bucky's almost done with that  _I Contain Multitudes_ book. He said Steve should read it, he says it's so good.

Bucky is adorable. Steve can't help but smile every time Bucky geeks out when he talks about Science. And how into is he always is when they're in Chemistry.

He's also really sweet. He seems like the shy type, which Steve couldn't believe. How could someone like _him_ and that looks like _him_ , be shy? But Steve can tell he is. But not as shy as Steve.

Ever since Brock, things have been a little strange around the school. The main thing being that no one, nobody that used to bug and bully Steve, they don't bug him anymore. Not even one. 

Even though that's a good thing, Steve just thinks it's really weird. Like that one event, just made all of it stop. But then again, Steve could've been killed in that bathroom. Everyone is probably just feeling real shitty about it, and decided to stop.

Brock hasn't been back since. But word has it, he's about knuckle deep in shit right now. Other than that, Steve hasn't heard much. Which is also weird, cause gossio spreads around this place faster than the plague.

**

When they walked into Art, there was a girl sitting at their table. She had long brown hair, pale skin, glasses, and was dressed in pajamas. She was sitting next to Bucky's seat, listening to something, and drawing.

When they got over to the table, they just sat down, and the girl didn't look up or anything. Bucky and Steve looked at each other, and just shrugged. She wasn't bothering anybody.

The teacher just let them do whatever, and Bucky pulled out his book. Steve decided he was gonna draw Bucky. He thought it would be perfect, and just draw a portrait of him, reading. Bucky always looks so focused when he reads, and now Steve is finally cracking and wants to capture it.

Steve started working, glancing up at the brunette through his lashes, ever so often, getting the basic structure of his face. A face which is again, almost perfectly structured for drawing.

Bucky didn't notice it, and that's when someone asked "Hey, what're you drawing??" It came from behind him, and it about scared the crap out of Steve. He jumped and thankfully he didn't ruin the drawing.

He looked behind him, and the girl from their table, was standing there. When did she get up? Steve didn't even notice. She said "Sorry, I was just getting some more paper. Can I see?"

Steve swallowed And said "It's um...It's not finished."

She nodded and said "Ohhhh okay. Sorry again, I didn't mean to scare you." 

Steve said "It's okay." Then she went and sat back down next to Bucky.

Bucky then looked up from his book and asked "What is it?" Looking around confused. 

The girl said "Oh nothing, I just totally scared the crap out of him when I asked what he was drawing." Smiling.

Bucky then smiled at Steve and asked "What are you drawing?"

Steve said "Um...It's not finished yet..."

Bucky said "Aww c'mon, you always let me watch you draw!"

The girl the leaned over and whispered "I think he's drawing you."

Steve felt his face get hot, and he must've looked like a tomato. _'God, kill me now.'_ He thought. 

Bucky smiled and asked "You were drawing me?"

Steve then slowly nodded, and the brunette's smile grew. The girl said "It looks really good, by the way."

Steve nodded and said "Thanks." 

Bucky asked "Can I see what you got so far?" 

Steve said "I don't...I don't have a lot done yet."

The brunette nodded, still smiling. Then he said "Well, when you're ready, you can show me. If you want." 

Steve nodded and smiled a little. He said "Okay." And Bucky quickly went back to reading. The girl went back to drawing, and thankfully, Bucky still held the same look he had before the girl scared him.

**

After class ended, they got up and started walking, when the girl was calling out to them, asking them to wait. They stopped and turned just as she caught up to them.

Then she said "I am so sorry, I feel like a total douche from earlier."

Steve smiled and said "Don't be, it's okay."

She nodded and said "Okay...I'm Darcy, by the way. Darcy Lewis." 

They said hi to her and Bucky smiled. He said "It's nice to meet you, Darcy. I'm Bucky, this is Steve." 

Steve waved at her and smiled awkwardly. She said "'Sup. Hey, wait a minute... You're the one that got attacked by thas Brock guy, right?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah.." 

She said "Wow, holy crap! Are you okay?! That guy was an asshole, I heard about it, but the story always changes."

Steve nodded and said "Yeah um...I-I'm alright...I don't really wanna talk about it, if that's okay..."

Darcy said "Got it, totally fine. Random question, can we be friends? Cause you guys seem like the only real cool people around here. I just moved here like a little while ago."

They both smiled and said "Yeah, sure."

She smiled and said "Awesome! What class do you guys have next?"

**

Sadly, they all had different classes after Art. After saying by to Darcy, Bucky walked Steve to his next class.

Steve said "Well...That was kinda weird."

Bucky chuckled and said "Yeah. But she seems really cool, and hey, new friends are always great."

Steve smiled and said "Yeah."

After a minute or two of silence, Bucky asked "So what am I doin' in your drawing of me? Wielding a mighty sword, and standing over the dead bodies of my enemies?"

Steve chuckled and said "No...You were reading your book...I like the way you look when you're reading." 

Bucky smiled and said "I could say the same about when you're drawing." Steve blushed and when they got to his class, Bucky sighed and said "Well...I'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

Steve nodded and said "Okay. Bye Buck."

He winked at Steve and said "Bye Stevie." Before turning and walking.


	7. Truth or Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve notices some weird stuff. Steve and Bucky hang out again after school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookay so I've been a little depressed the past couple of days. I'm kinda worried that I spoiled a lot, or did something wrong, cause all the nice comments have stopped, so if I did, I'm sorry  
> :(. 
> 
> But my intentions for this story will be seen soon enough, but again, I'm sorry if I ruined everything or something :(.

By the time Lunch rolled around, Bucky waited for Steve to get out of class. They walked to the lunchroom, but Darcy wasn't with them. After awhile of standing in line, they heard someone yell "Bucky! Steve!" 

They turned and Darcy was scurrying over towards them, ignoring the people complaining about her cutting in line. Then she said "Oh shut up, you guys do it too!" 

When she got to the boys, she smiled and asked "What's up?"

They shrugged and said "Nothin'...You?"

She nodded and said "Same. You guys won't force me to the back of the line, will you?"

Bucky smiled and asked "Why would we do that?"

She smiled and said "Great. Now I know you guys are cool. We should hang out."

Steve chuckled and asked "Okay, when?"

She shrugged and said "I dunno. But definitely soon. I get bored easily. I'd suggest today, but the parentals demand I babysit my little brother tonight soooo."

**

While they sat and ate, Steve noticed something weird. Usually when Steve is in line for lunch, the nice lunch ladies know about his allergies and that he's a diabetic.

One would say "Here comes Steve!" And they'd fix his lunch in the ways it would have to be for that. And before lunch, he'd go to the nurse for his insulin shots. But when he went to the nurse, she wasn't there. She hasn't been there for a few days, they didn't even have a replacement nurse.

And the lunch ladies didn't do what they normally do for him, either. He has the same lunch everyone else has, not altered, just normal.

Bucky must've noticed his confusion, and asked "You okay, Stevie?"

Steve snapped out of it, and asked "What? Oh yeah um...I-I'm fine.."

Bucky nodded and asked "You sure? You look like you're stuck in the Twilight Zone or somethin'."

Steve nodded and said "Yeah...I guess I kinda am, today.." And kept eating. He didn't eat all that much, in fear he'd have an allergic reaction or something, and then sat with them after they were finished.

Darcy then asked "Okay, I gotta ask...Are you guys like... _Together_ or something?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and said "You know...Like... _Together_ , together."

 _Oh_. Steve blushed and said "Well, um..m" he looked over at Bucky, who just sat there smiling at the idea. Steve cleared his throat and said "Well um, not really, no...Why?"

She shrugged and said "I dunno...Just thought you two would look seriously cute together, that's all."

**

After school, Bucky asked if Steve wanted to hang out again, which he agreed to. They decided to go to the park. When they got there, they sat down at a picnic table, Bucky sitting across from him.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, looking down at the wood of the table, looking elsewhere, before Bucky cleared his throat. Steve looked back up, and Bucky's grey orbs were on him. 

Bucky smiled a little and asked "You okay?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, I-I'm fine....I've just been noticing a few weird things, is all...I dunno, I'm probably just tired."

Bucky nodded and Steve asked "Soooo....What do you feel like doing?"

Bucky thought for a minute, chewing on the inside of his cheek, before smiling. He asked "You wanna sit on the swings?"

Steve chuckled and said "Sure, if no ones on them."

They went over to one of the 3 or 4 swing sets there, and sat down next to each other. They pushed their swings back and forth a little, their feet still planted on the ground, When Bucky asked "Wanna play Truth or Dare or somethin'?"

Steve chuckled and said "Sure...But could it be like Truth or Truth? I'm not really a dare kinda guy."

Bucky smiled and said "Okay, yeah. We can do that....You can go first." 

Steve nodded and smiled. He thought for a minute and asked "Okay, Bucky...Truth or Truth?"

Bucky grinned and said "Truth."

Steve nodded and asked "Okay...What is your favorite color or colors?"

Bucky smiled and said "Black and Red, hands down...Stevie, Truth or Truth?"

Steve chuckled and said "Hmmm, that's a tough one...How about Truth?"

Bucky nodded and said "Excellent decision, my friend. Okay....How 'bout you? What's your favorite color or colors?"

Steve smiled and shrugged. He said "Blue's cool, I guess...Truth or Truth?"

"Truth."

Steve nodded and asked "Okay...If you were given the chance to live forever, would you take it? And if you did, why would you take it?"

Bucky smiled a little and said "Honestly, I'm not much for the whole immortality, thing...Maybe if you died and went to Heaven and stuff, that would probably be different. But while you're still alive and living forever? No, I wouldn't."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows a little and asked "Why wouldn't you?"

Bucky shrugged and asked "What's the point? Living until the world finally stops, wouldn't that get boring? And if it was just you becoming an immortal, and not the people you love most with you, it wouldn't be worth it. You watch them die while you live forever, alone, I wouldn't want that. If they could live forever with me, then I probably would say yes, then...An immortal can run out of things to live for, ya know?"

Steve nodded and said "That's a good point...That's a really good point, I never really thought of it that way."

Bucky smiled and asked "Truth or Truth?"

Steve smiled and said "Truth." 

Bucky asked "If you could have any superpower, what would it be, and why?"

Steve chuckled and said "Well...I think I'd want to be super strong...Get bigger, faster, stronger, and not be in the body I have now...I get sick so much, I'd just wanna know what it's like to be healthy for once...Not be the weird sick kid who needs a sandwich, and can fit in lockers or trash cans..."

Bucky nodded and said "Well I don't see anything wrong with you...But as long as you don't become a douchebag with it, then I'd support you 100%." And smiled.

Steve smiles and said "Thanks...Truth or Truth?"

Bucky pretendes to think for a minute and said "Hmmm....Truth."

Steve swallowed and said "Probably a weird question, but do you ever feel afraid of dying? Like if it was your time to clock out, would you go quietly, or right Death tooth an nail?"

Bucky shrugged and said "I dunno...I used to fear it, I guess...And it didn't help watching those damn Final Destination movies, I'll tell ya that...If I had to go, I'd be scared. I think anyone would...Especially if our death is painful, and not just dying in your sleep...I've had a few close calls before. But if it's my time to go, then what choice do I have, huh?...Are you afraid of it?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, I am...When you're a walking sack of sickness like me, I feel like I'm cheating Death all the time...And I'm afraid to go, cause I don't wanna leave my Ma, I'm all she's got left...And I'm guessing the guy really has it out for me, cause I've had more than my fair shares or close calls...But if it was my time to die, I wouldn't wanna die alone...Or try to find my way alone, after the lights goes out."

Bucky nodded and quietly said "Yeah, me too.." Then he smiled and said "Well...Death can't have you yet...I'll kick his ass for ya."

Steve smiled and said "Thanks." 


	8. Donnie Darko and Happy Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday. Steve, Bucky, and Darcy hang out. Let's go to the movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Donnie Darko spoilers, for those who have yet to see it. I didn't see it till last year, I'm still a little confused by it, but I found and explanation that has kinda cleared it up for me, I guess. Still love the movie, though :).
> 
> (Title was inspired by Donnie Darko, since The Killing Moon was the song in the opening credits :).)

It was Saturday, and Steve was bored. He really wants to do something today. It was almost 1, when he got a text from Bucky.

_**Darcy demand we hang out. Wanna go to the movies? :).** _

Steve smiled a little, and quickly replied.

_**Sure :). What's playing?** _

_**Well, she saw that one of the movie theaters is playing Donnie Darko, so she demands we see it. Got no clue what it's about, but she won't take no for an answer.** _

Steve's heard of that movie, but he never got around to watching it. He beards its weird and confusing, but right now, he's up for just about anything. 

_**Sounds fun :). What time?** _

**

An hour later, there was a horn honking outside Steve's house. He had gotten ready and told Sarah he was going out. He quickly said goodbye to her, and she said "Sweetie, wait!"

He stopped and she went over to him. She smiled and handed him $20. She said "Just in case. What time are you guys gonna be back?"

He shrugged and said "I dunno. I'll check in with you every once in awhile, until we get back."

She said "Good, you better." Then he kissed his forehead and said "Have fun baby, say hi to Bucky and Darcy for me."

He smiled and said "I will!" And then he walked out. He was not expecting the car she has. She has a bright yellow 2 door Volkswagen beetle, with flower stickers all over it. He smiled and that's when Bucky climbed out. 

He looked like he was struggling and when he finally got out, he groaned and asked "Christ Darcy, how the hell can you move in that thing?"

She said "It's not my fault you're a Gigantor. Now hurry up, I don't wanna be late."

He waved her off and then smiled at Steve. He said "Hey Stevie" and went over to him, before pulling him in a hug.

Steve smiled and hugged back, blushing slightly. He said "Hey Buck. Ready to go?"

He said "Yeah. I'll let you take the front seat, I gotta warn ya though, her car is a death trap."

She said "You know I can hear you, don't diss my Bug! Now move it, or I'll leave you here."

They chuckled and got in the car. Bucky struggled a little as he climbed into the backseat. He said "Jesus....Fuck, I think I pulled something." 

Darcy and Steve snickered and he said "Oh shut up! You guys aren't my friends anymore, you hurt my feelings." When he finally managed to sit down, he fixed the seat where Steve could sit, and then pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

He huffed as Steve sat down. Steve said "Buck, we didn't mean to laugh at you."

Bucky exaggerated his pout even more, and said "Yes you did."

They laughed again and Darcy said "We're sorry. Now get your unwad your panties, and let's see the movie already." Before they took off

**

Steve was immensely confused. The movie was good so far, but he was _really_ confused. He looked over at Darcy on his right, who had a huge smile on her face, and then looked over at Bucky on his left.

Bucky looked confused too, but he was watching in awe. His eyes never tore from the screen, and for some reason, it made Steve smile. Maybe after the movie, he could have Darcy explain it. She seems like an expert on it.

**

After they walked out, Bucky said "I am...So utterly confused right now..." 

Steve nodded and said "Me too." 

Darcy chuckled and said "Yeah, it is a little difficult to wrap your head around. I could give you guys an explanation if you think it'll help."

They nodded and Steve "Please do."

Then Bucky chuckled and said "Before my head explodes." 

She said "Alright, I'll dumb it down asuch as I can. It took me awhile, so don't worry. Alright, so in the beginning a jet engine crashes through Donnie’s bedroom, right? The jet engine is actually from the future.

That book that Grandma Death wrote on Time Travel, well, it exists. There was a corruption in time and the engine fell through it and arrived on October 2nd. When it crash landed in Donnie's room.

It had created a Tangent Universe, and the next 28 days in the movie, is set in an Alternate Reality. The TU will only last 28 days, 6 hours 42 minutes and 12 seconds before it would collapse and destroys itself and the Primary Universe. Which is the world we live in now, I guess.

Artifacts are evidence that a TU has been created, and they are made from metal. The jet engine in this case is the Artifact. And only way to prevent the universe from being destroyed is to guide the Artifact back into the Primary Universe through a time portal. This will close the TU and restore the Primary Universe at the point where the TU was created.  
  
Donnie is chosen as the Living Receiver. And the Living Receiver’s role is to guide the Artifact back to the Primary Universe. The Living Receiver is given some cool, supernatural powers during their time in the TU including Increased strength, the ability to conjure fire and water and Telekinesis.

And we see that when he buries the axe in the schools mascot statue, and the water pipe when he floods the school, when he burns Jim Cunningham’s house down, and he constructs a time portal from water.  
He uses telekinesis to rip the jet engine off the plane to send it through the time portal.  
  
Anyone connected to the Living Receiver who dies in the TU becomes Manipulated Dead. They're powerful, and they can travel through time. Frank is killed in the TU and therefore becomes one of the Manipulated Dead. He travels back in time and helps Donnie with his quest to return the Artifact. The first thing he has to do is save Donnie by waking him up before he gets killed by the jet engine. Frank is like a reverse ghost or somethinf. He appears before he was killed.  
  
All the people connected to the Living Receiver who haven't died, are the Manipulated Living and these people will subconsciously help guide the Living receiver. They have to behave a certain way, to push Donnie toward his eventual destiny.

Nearly every event in the film has a specific purpose designed to help Donnie to save the Universe. It’s actually a very religious film, the idea that you follow God’s channel to decide your own fate, and all that jazz.

At the end of the film a timestorm starts to form as Donnie drives up the mountain, it’s the beginning of the TU collapse and is centred over Donnie’s house which is where the TU began.

Donnie constructs a time portal from water and guides the engine through it. This restores the Primary Universe back to October 2nd, the birth of the TU. The last 28 days never happened and Donnie wakes up in his bed laughing. The jet engine Donnie sent through the time portal then falls into his bedroom, killing him....Did that clear anything up?"

They just looked at her, still confused, and she groaned. She asked "Really? That was the most epic speech I had ever done...Alright, dumb it down even more. Time travel exists, Donnie was chosen to save the world, Donnie has cool powers, but it never happen cause Donnie was turned into a pancake...And if you're still confused, then I can't help you anymore.

They just nodded and Steve said "Makes sense."

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah...Guess we'd have to watch it more, before we can really get it." 

Darcy said "Okay whatever, now let's go, I want McDonald's."

**

When they got to McDonald's, they all ordered Happy Meals. They didn't know what to get, but Bucky was craving a Happy Meal, so they decided to get ones of their own.

They all got funny looks from a couple of the employees, but whatever. Who are they to judge them for wanting Happy Meals? Is there an age limit for them? 

They then sat down and started eating. While they were eating, they were discussing the movie again. Bucky said "Well at first, I thought it was just showing Donnie's journey into Death. Cause Death can be scary, especially if you either don't know that you're dead, or don't have anyone guiding you through it.

So I thought, his journey through it was changed into something happy. Something comfortable, so he wasn't scared, or something."

Steve nodded and said "I was kinda thinking the same thing. If I was dead, I'd definitely something peaceful. Like make into anything, a favorite memory, something."

Darcy nodded and said "Yeah...Well if that explanation doesn't work, your guys' theories could work to. I thought it was kinds the same thing when I first watched it. But then again the first time I watched it, it made my head hurt....So if you guys were to die, how would you make your journey into the other side? What would be something you'd want?"

Bucky smiled and said "Bein' with my family, I guess...My friends to..I dunno. But just bein' with them would be all I need for me, when that happens."

Steve nodded and said "Same here...What about you, Darcy?"

She smiled and said "I'd wanna be on a float in a parade, with a sea of Heath Ledger's worshipping me" Before popping another fry in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the explaination was longer than I expected, even if I shortened it, buuuuuut enjoy anyways :). I hope it didn't affect the rest of the chapter.


	9. Fun In The Bug/I'm Sorry, What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some fun in Darcy's bug. Then it's a few days later. Bucky asks Steve an important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that thing before, I guess I was just really anxious, cause I thought I ruined everything. But now I feel much better, and I had someone encourage me to keep writing :). And to that lovely person, (aka Betzalee) I thank you very much, Darling :) :D.

They had sat for a little while after they finished eating, then went and sat in her car. She turned the radio on, and was happy when _Heart Attack_ by Demi Lovato, came on.

Darcy was happy about it, and was quietly singing along to it. That's when Steve thought he could hear _Bucky_  singing along as well.

 _"But you make me wanna act like a girl,_  
_Paint my nails and wear high heels._  
_Yeah you, make me so nervous,_  
_That I just can’t hold your hand._

 _You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_Won’t let it show. So I’m putting my defenses up, Cause I don’t wanna fall in love. If I ever did that I think I’d have a heart attack, I think I’d have a heart attack, I think I’d have a heart attack."_

Darcy grinned and asked "Wait a minute, _wait a minute_ , Steve, are you hearing this?!"

Steve nodded and grinned as well. He looked back and asked "Bucky, are you singing?"

He quickly looked up and asked "What?" Steve could see a light shade of pink form on his face, and they chuckled.

Darcy asked "You like Demi Lovato??"

Bucky then cringed and said "Ew, no."

She pointed and said "Liar! I call bullshit! You wouldn't sing a song if you hated the person. You like Demi, don't you?"

Bucky shook his head and was fighting a smile. He said "I don't! I hate her! She's an embarrassment to nature!"

Steve smiled and asked "Then why are you blushin' then Buck? Afraid we'll laugh at you cause you love Demi? It's okay if you do."

He started laughing and his blush deepened. He said "Noooo I hate her! I loathe the existence of Demi Lovato!"

Darcy started cheering "Bullshit!, Bullshit!, Bullshit!, Bullshit!, Bullshit!" Steve started joining, until Bucky groaned.

He said "Alright, fine! I like Demi Lovato! Happy now?!"

Darcy giggled and asked "Do you just like her, or do you love her?" 

He just smiled and shook his head. He giggled like an idiot, and he said "Alright, I love her, and I hate you guys." 

Steve laughed and Darcy said "Sing! You must sing the music of your people! Let your heart soar! Hold on, I'm gonna document this!" She quickly pulled her phone out, and started videotaping him.

Bucky rolled his eyes and he kept singing along, without Darcy. 

 _"The feelings got lost in my lungs,_  
_They’re burning, I’d rather be numb,_  
_And there’s no one else to blame._  
_So scared I take off and I run,_  
_I’m flying too close to the sun,_  
_And I burst into flaaaa-aaaa-aaaaames!"_

He sang at a normal volume this time, and when he sang the last part of that verse, he sang a little louder, but he sounded _really_ good. It didn't sound forced, or trembling, but it was smooth, clean, and sounded _so_ good.

Steve's jaw dropped, and he and Darcy clapped and cheered him on. Then they just let Bucky finish the song. Then she said "This is so going on Facebook."  
  
**

When they got back to Steve's house, Steve got out and quickly moved the seat so Bucky could get out. Steve laughed as he got out, when he said "Ow...Ow, ow, ow...Ow...Am I getting out of a car, or am I being born?!" 

Darcy started laughing too, and when he was out, the bottom of his shirt hard ridden up a little, flashing a little of his stomach, more along the hip. Steve could see a spot of definition, with tanned skin. Steve blushed a little at that, and then Bucky fixed his shirt.

He stood up straight and said "God, I can't wait for the front seat again...The back is worse." Then he smiled at Steve. He then pit his hands on his hips and said "Well...Today was fun." 

Steve smiled and said "Yeah...I might buy that movie, and watch it until I get it."

Bucky chuckled and said "Yeah, me too...So um...I'll see you Monday, yeah?"

Steve smiled and said "Yeah, okay...Bye Buck." 

He smiled and said "Bye Stevie." They hugged, then Bucky got back in the bug. Steve said bye to Darcy and waved at them both, before they drove off.

**

Today was Wednesday, and for some weird reason, Steve had a feeling. A weird vibe. And Steve is accustomed to weird vibes. But this one just stands out. 

Even though he hasn't know him all that long, Bucky wasn't being himself. He was quiet, looked a little anxious, and every time Steve would catch him looking at him, or if he just looked in Bucky's direction, he'd quickly look away. 

Steve wonders what could be wrong, cause Bucky isn't like this. Not from what the blond has seen of him so far. Bucky is very extroverted, a total people person. He never looks of feels shy, he's very ambitious. But for the past couple days, Bucky looks like he's standing stark naked in front of a firing squad.

When lunch rolls around, Bucky is still the same way. When Darcy gets up to go dump her tray, Steve turns to Bucky. He asked "Buck, are you okay? You've been actin' weird since Monday, what's up?"

Bucky looked up at him and asked "What? O-Oh no, I'm fine...Just been feelin' weird lately, is all."

Steve raised an eyebrow and asked "What, like you're sick?"

Bucky shook his head and said "No, it's just....Stevie, can I ask you somethin'?"

Steve nodded and said "Of course, Buck."

Bucky smiled, but it was nervous. Steve worries he might pass out or something. But then he took a deep breath and asked "Steve, would you like to go out with me this Saturday, before I chicken out again, like I did on Monday and Tuesday? On a date with me?"

 _A date?_ Steve was still processing this. Then  Steve's jaw dropped a little and it took him  he asked "...I'm sorry, what?" 

When Darcy came back and sat down, She noticed the tension and asked "Whoa, you guys look weird. Everything okay?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah um...Darcy, can you give us a minute please?"

She shrugged and said "Alright, cool. I'll meet you guys outside then." Then she got up, and walked out.

Steve swallowed and asked "You wanna go out with me, Buck?"

He nodded and said "Yeah...I mean if you don't to, then I understand...I kinda been wantin' to ask you since I first saw you on the bus...I know we haven't known each other long, but I really like you..You're really nice, and sweet, smart, and you're fuckin' _beautiful_...You're so beautiful, every time I look at you, my heart goes nuts...But I was afraid of askin', or if you said no once I finally did..."

Steve has never been on a date in his life. He's never been hit on, never had anyone get shy or nervous around him. So hearing that someone like Bucky wants to go out with someone like Steve, he doesn't believe it at first. 

He's certainly never had anyone tell him that he's beautiful, except a few members of his family. But hearing it come from someone else, and the way it _sounded_ when Bucky said it, made his heart race a little.

Bucky swallowed and said "Well again, if you don't want to, then that's okay...I'm kinda glad I got that off my chest."

Steve smiled and said "I'd love to...I just wasn't expectin' it...But yeah, I'll go out with you, Buck."

His face lit up, all fear gone, and he asked "Really??" 

Steve nodded and smiled. He said "Yeah. Got anythin' in mind?"

Bucky's smile turned into a little bit of a smirk and he shrugged. He said "I dunno...Haven't gotten that far yet." Before winking at the blond. 

Steve smiled and Bucky said "Thank you, Stevie...You got no idea how happy I am right now....C'mon, let's go find Darcy before the bell rings." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not much of a Demi fan, but I love Heart Attack, and her cover of Stay by Rihanna. But I think the original one of that was the best, but I love both :p.
> 
> I hope that description of the "burst into flames" part was good, that's my favorite part :D.


	10. First Date (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky go out on their first date. Fluff ahead :D.

As soon as Steve told Sarah, she squealed. So loud, it almost made him go deaf. She was so excited. Darcy was excited to. She demanded details, and warned Bucky that if he was an ass to Steve at all on their date, she'd come and taze him.

When Saturday came, he was nervous. He had actually spent a lot of time, looking up what to do on a first date. How to act, how not to act, it but it wasn't making him feel any better. 

He wonders if Bucky had a car. More than likely not, cause he rides the bus to school, or rides with Darcy, or walks short distances with Steve. Maybe he'd borrow his mom or dad's car. All Steve knows is, he's excited, but _really_ nervous.

While he was waiting in the living room, he heard the roar of an engine coming down the street. It sounded like it was in front of their building. When Steve looked out the window, he saw a _really_ nice looking [car](http://oldcarandtruckpictures.com/Buick/1940BuickSpecial4DoorConvertible-may17a_jpg.jpg) pull up. It looked like a 1940's model, but Steve couldn't tell for sure. But it was really nice.

Steve watched as Bucky climbed out of the drivers seat, a huge grin on his face. Steve smiled and said "Ma, he's here!"

Then Steve opened the door, and said "Hey." 

Bucky smiled and said "Hi...How are you today?" Before Steve pulled him in for a hug. 

Bucky hugged back and whispered "Don't worry if you're nervous, I'm scared shirtless right about now." 

Steve smiled and whispered "Me too." 

When they broke the hug, Sarah quickly came over and said "Hi Bucky!" Before he could respond, she pulled him in for a hug.

Bucky chuckled and hugged her back, before saying "Hi Sarah."

When they broke the hug, Sarah said "My, that is a _beautiful_ car."

Bucky smiled and said "Yeah, c'mon, I'll show you." They followed Bucky out and said "This Chery is a 1940 Buick Special 4 Door Convertible...This baby was my Grandpa's. He got it once he got back from fighting in World War II. Then he gave it to my dad, and he's been keeping her up ever since ....And now she's mine. And great timing too...Your chariot awaits, fair Stevie."

Steve chuckled and said "You're a dork." 

Bucky just smiled and said "I know."

Sarah said "Wait, before you two go off, I wanna take a couple pictures."

Steve groaned and said "Ma no, no pictures, please? _Please?_ " 

Sarah said "Honey, it's your first date-"

"Mother, I beg of you." 

Sarah sighed and said "Oh, alright...Don't be out too late, be sure to check in with me. But most importantly, have fun. Be safe."

They both nodded and Steve said "We will."

Bucky smiled and said "Don't worry Sarah, he's in good hands." 

She said "He better be." 

They went up to the car, and Bucky opened the passengers side door to open it for Steve. He said "Watch your step." When Steve was in, Bucky shut the door and went over to the driver's side door, getting back in. He started up the engine and smiled. 

Steve smiled and said "This car is awesome." 

Bucky nodded and said "She is...You ready?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah." Then they buckled up, and they were off.

After a few minutes of silence, Steve asked "So where to first?"

Bucky smiled and said "Well...Found a little spot at the park...And I got a picnic ready...My Ma was so excited to help...Then after that, I was thinking maybe a movie. You can pick whatever sounds best to you...Is that alright, or...?"

Steve smiled and said "Yeah, it sounds nice."

**

They were quiet the rest of the way to the park. Nerves, more than likely. You could cut the tension with a knife.

Bucky parked in the parking lot and he said "Wait, don't move." Steve didnt move, and Bucky quickly got out and ran over to Steve's side. He opened the door for him and held his hand out for Steve.

Steve smiled and took his hand, the contact sending a little spark of electricity, running through Steve's body. Bucky helped him out, and Bucky shut the door once Steve was out.  

Bucky got the stuff out of the trunk, and Steve followed Bucky. After a few minutes of walking, Steve chuckled and asked "So is this the park where you kill me, and sell my organs?"

Bucky chuckled and said "Damn...Now I gotta think of a new plan."

They both laughed and they kept walking. Bucky said "It's not exactly private, but it's a ways away from the playground, I hope it's alright."

Steve smiled and said "I don't mind. I like the park Buck, I ain't picky."

Bucky smiled and said "Okay." 

**

After they set up the blanket, they ate the food that was packed, and now they were just lying on the blanket, next to each other, looking up at the clouds.

Even though it was Saturday, there was hardly anyone at the park. It felt nice, having almost the whole place to themselves. 

Bucky said "It looks like it might rain soon."

Steve nodded and said "Yeah...I just hope it doesn't rain right now. I'd be sick before we even get this blanket put back up."

They both laughed and Bucmy asked "It really happens that quick?"

Steve said "Yeah, sometimes...It's real easy...Wish it was different."

Bucky said "Yeah, me too...I'm really glad we're doin' this, Stevie..." Then he looked over at the blood, his grey orbs shining in the light through the clouds. he smiled and said "Thank you." 

Steve smiled and said "I'm glad we're doin' this too...Thank you for askin' me...Never been out on a date before."

Bucky shook his head and said "Stupid...You should be drownin' in dates...Guy like you."

Steve shook his head and quietly asked "Who'd see me?"

Steve felt Bucky take his small hand in his, and gave it a gently squeeze. He looked down at their hands, then back up. When he looked back up, Bucky was still looking at him. He smiled, but then his smile dropped, and he said "I see you."


	11. First Date (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG!!
> 
> This one will be short, cause I'm not in a great mood today, I'm sorry...

After Bucky said that, they fell into awkward silence, while star in up at the clouds. Suddenly Bucky said "Ow!"

Steve quickly looked over at him and asked "You okay?"

Bucky started giggling, while wiping his eye. He said "A rain drop just landed in my eye!"

Steve started laughing too and Bucky said "I think that's a sign for us to go now."

Steve's laughter got reduced to small giggles, and he said "Yeah, let's go." By the time they got everything put back in the basket, it started raining. Not a light sprinkle first, it was raining. 

They laughed as they ran as fast as they could back to the car, and got in. By the time they did, they were nearly soaked. They sat there dripping and laughing, and that's when Steve noticed something.

He said "Huh.." 

Bucky raised an eyebrow and asked "What?" 

Steve said "I'm not weezing right now...Usually if I ran from that far or less, I'd be wheezing, but I'm not..."

Bucky shrugged and asked "Is that a bad thing?" Before chuckling.

Steve smiled a little and said "No, but it's weird...I swear, a lot of weird stuff has been happening lately, and I can't explain it."

Bucky said "Maybe things are just starting to look up for you, Stevie...Maybe you needed a little weird in your life." 

Steve chuckled and said "I guess so..." Then he noticed something else. Bucky had a [necklace](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB161cUOFXXXXcWaXXXq6xXFXXXi/316L-Stainless-Steel-Large-font-b-Grim-b-font-font-b-Reaper-b-font-Scythe-Death.jpg) on that had something, but he couldn't see it...When he looked a little closer, he saw it was a grim reaper. 

Bucky asked "You like it?" 

Steve snapped out of it and asked "What?" 

Bucky smiled and held the little Reaper up. He said "This." 

Steve blushed and said "O-Oh yeah, um...I-I didn't see what it was at first...Have you always had it?" Steve's never seen it before, and he's pretty sure he could tell if he was wearing one even if it was tucked into his shirt. 

Bucky said "Nah, I just got it today...It was my dads, he wore it all the time, and he lost it...Spent forever looking for it, and he finally found it today. He asked if I wanted it, and now I have it."

Steve nodded and asked "Your Dad got a thing for Grim Reapers?" 

Bucky smiled and said "Kinda, yeah. Me too, I guess, I think they're cool."

Steve chuckled and said "Yeah, until they're here to collect you." 

Bucky shrugged and asked "Is that their fault? They're just doing their job, there's nothing to be afraid of...Would you rather be alone and afraid, or have someone help you get to where youll be going?" 

Steve chuckled and said "Help, definitely." 

Bucky smiled and said "Well there ya go. They're just there to help you, otherwise there'd be a lot of anger spirits...Sorry, I get too into this, sometimes."

Steve smiled and said "No, it's okay...Well, if I ever happen to meet a Grim Reaper when it's my time, I'll tell them you're a big fan."

Bucky chuckled and said "Thanks, Stevie...Let's just hope he doesn't come after me if you tell him, I wouldn't have time to plan a party."

Steve giggled and said "He wouldn't come after you if it's not your time, so you've got plenty of time to plan a party." 

The brunette smiled and said "Good." 

Steve shivered a little and Bucky asked "You okay? Cold?" 

Steve nodded and said "A little, yeah." 

Bucky quickly said "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" He quickly fished his keys out and started the car. He then turned the heat on a little and said "It'll be cold at first, it's gotta warm up, okay?"

Steve nodded and hugged himself. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and said "Fuck Steve, I'm sorry...Wasn't thinkin'.."

Steve said "No, no, it's okay...I'm not a China doll Buck, a little cold never killed me...We'll, it's tried to, but you know what I mean." 

Bucky chuckled and said "Okay...There anything else you wanna do, today? See if there's any movies worth watching?" 

Steve smiled and said "Sure." 

**

They ended up going to see that Donnie Darko movie again. Nothing new looked interesting enough, and they were still playing it. 

Throughout the movie, Steve felt warm. He stopped being cold after awhile and thankfully, it stopped raining after they got inside. But Nicky offered up his jacket, which was of course way too big for Steve, but he accepted. 

It was really warm. Something nice inside the cold theater. They were still confused about a lot of the things, ebem if Darcy dumbed it down for them. It was a confusion movie, time travel, manipated dead guys in Bunny suits, it was weird. But it wasn't horrible. Maybe once they watch it enough, it'll get better. 

Bucky was still sitting in awe while jos eyes were on the screen. Every time Steve would sneak a peek at him, he looked asnif he'd never seen a movie in a movie theater before. Steve still thought it was really cute.

**

After the movie was over, they got back in the car, and started heading back to Steve's house. They were silent for a little while, until Steve spoke up. He said "Today was fun..." They looked at each other, and Steve smiled. "Thank you." 

Bucky smiled and said "No problem...And you don't have to, but if you want to do something like this again, we can. Just let me know." 

Steve's smile grew and he said "I just might."

He could see Bucky start to blush, and soon, they stopped in front of Steve's building. They got out and walked up to his door. Steve stopped and said "Oh, I think you might want this back." Before shrugging out of Bucky's jacket. 

He handed it to him and Bucky smiled. "Thanks...I'll see you Monday, okay?" 

Steve nodded and said "Okay...Bye Buck." 

Bucky smile grew, then faltered back to a normal, but sweet one. He said "Bye Stevie." The got back in the car. Steve watched as Bucky pulled back and drove off, before going inside.


End file.
